


i will be your ears and your eyes

by perennials



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, makkachin is mentioned. for Reasons, vignette for episode 8 because it murdered my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: Leaving Yuuri is the hardest thing he's had to do since he found him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for episode 8. you've been warned

Yuuri aces his short program.

 

He skates it so well he beats his personal best, again. Viktor is so happy he thinks he’s going to end up carving a heart-shaped hole in the roof of the stadium. He's singing. In his chest, of course, because singing aloud would be lame and Yuuri might laugh at him.

 

He gets down on one knee and kisses Yuuri’s skate at the kiss-and-cry, as if Yuuri is Cinderella and he is Prince Charming in all his enamored, lovelorn glory. He does so with all the reserve and self-control of a man whose lover is ready to fight all of Russia for his sake, because Yuuri is incredible, Yuuri is in first place for now, Yuuri’s grinning like a champion but he looked goddamn _vicious_ on the ice earlier. Viktor’s still reeling. The desire to convey to Yuuri just how deeply his performance has shaken him— to the ocean-floor depths of his soul, Viktor thinks— is a searing flame curled low in his gut.

 

Yuuri doesn't even blush at the gesture of affection. Bit by excruciating, extreme bit, he's warming to Viktor’s ministrations. Viktor can't decide if he loves the fact or hates it.

 

A few minutes later, when Yurio (the nickname has stuck, for reasons) struts by with nostrils flaring like a peacock he breaks out into a genuine smile, knocking Yuuri aside, and yells _good luck_. He hopes Yurio does well, really. The pissfaced teenager is one of the closest things he has to a friend, an acquaintance, maybe even a younger sibling.

 

Anyway, Yurio does okay.

 

Everything goes smoothly, too smoothly, like slathered butter and drops of oil and when you land that perfect quad flip and the crowd goes wild. Yuuri doesn't miss a single jump. Viktor’s heart is soaring. His lips are still tingling from when Yuuri yanked him closer by the tie and murmured lowly: _the performance’s already begun, Viktor._

 

Something has to go wrong, and so it does.

 

Yuuri aces his short program. Viktor kisses his skates. Yuuri walks up to him looking like he’s seen a ghost.

 

_Go back to Japan. Right now._

 

Viktor is flying, glowing, bristling with pride, and then suddenly he is falling, falling, falling, catapulting through space like a dying star. _Makkachin’s at the vet’s._ What? ~~Makkachin?~~ This is Russia, Yuuri, this is your big day, ~~what about Makkachin,~~ you need to be in tip-top shape for tomorrow’s free skate event. ~~Is Makkachin okay will he be okay will _I_ be okay~~  you need me. I need you.

 

“I can't.” Viktor thinks his head is going to explode. Into cosmic dust and space soot and uglier things, like angry words and hot, heavy bundles of hurt. He wants to scream. _You know I can't._

 

But Yuuri is indignant. Insistent. Viktor can never say no to him. He's more worried than he wants to be and Yuuri _knows_.

 

_Go back._

 

There's a spark of something in Yuuri’s eyes— sympathy, understanding, pain, the telltale shadows of old wounds and dried tears. Dimly, Viktor remembers a photograph he once saw in the Katsuki household— a small, small boy with child-young eyes and a smile like sunshine; a brown poodle, smaller than Makkachin but near-identical in every other way. A stick of incense, smoke rising slowly from the tip.

 

Leaving Yuuri is the hardest thing he's had to do since he found him. Leaving is harder than it should be, but he trusts Yakov, more than anyone else, to keep Yuuri safe for him.

  
Viktor books the first flight back to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> two things.  
> #PRAYERCIRCLE4MAKKACHIN. and. #MAKEVIKTORCRY2K16  
> i will eat my fist and lick every wall in this house if viktor cries next week. this is a physical need. to see. tears.  
> anyway yell with me on twitter @ nikiforcvs  
> also i was up till 6 a.m. again yelling abt the episode and got woken up at 9 and am about to fall asleep standing so if i missed anything/made any mistakes lemme know and i'll get right to em.  
> thanks for reading. consider leaving a kudo or a comment if you're free, i guess, but whatever floats your boat, really. mine's already fucking sunk (thanks @ episode 8) but hopefully yours is still alive
> 
> have a good one


End file.
